<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Father, Like Son by woodelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317213">Like Father, Like Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf'>woodelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Floofy!verse [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Checked Shirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A taste for a certain black and white checked shirt seems to run in the family.  Based on <a href="https://eevylynn.tumblr.com/post/98265340232/i-cant-believe-i-forgot-that-mrj-wore-the">this post</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Henry Mills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Floofy!verse [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Father, Like Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, we have to do this thing for school,” Henry said, sitting at the kitchen counter in his dad’s small apartment while Neal assembled two massive sandwiches for lunch. “Spend half a day with someone at their job. To explore career options, y'know?”</p><p>“Mm-hm. Pickles?” Neal opened the jar.</p><p>“Of course. And Grandpa said I could come help at his shop. I figured it would be interesting; he’s got a lot of cool stuff in there.”</p><p>“That’s nice.” Neal put the lids on two dagwood sandwiches that would have done any deli proud and speared them both with two frilly toothpicks. The frilly toothpicks were important for the authentic experience. He opened the bag of chips and dumped a generous serving on each plate. </p><p>“And I was wondering what I should wear.” Henry reached out and snagged a chip as his father pushed his plate over to him. </p><p>Neal eyed Henry critically. “Depends. What’s he going to have you do? Are you going to be dusting everything in the shop? Not enough business just to stand behind the counter and look pretty.”</p><p>Henry rolled his eyes. “I’m not <em>pretty</em>, Dad. But I dunno. Probably a little of everything.”</p><p>“Something neat but comfortable, then. I don’t think you have to get too dressy. Chinos and a button down? Maybe a sport coat if you have one?” Emma had joked about keeping Henry in clothes, he had grown so much over the past year. </p><p>“Do you think you could help me pick something out?” Henry took a big bite of his sandwich and made an appreciative noise. “Mm, you make the best sandwiches.”</p><p>“Sure.” Neal sat down beside Henry. “You can even rummage through my closet after lunch if you want. I’ve still got some of my shirts from when I was a bit younger. There was this black and white one which I was convinced was my lucky shirt. I bet it would fit you now, you’re getting so tall. Try not to outgrow me, huh?” He nudged Henry affectionately.</p><p>Henry laughed. “Like you did Grandpa? I’ll try. And I would love a lucky shirt. I can’t wait to see it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>